


Happy Birthday, Baby

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Birthday Smut, Boys In Love, Come Swallowing, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock gets a wonderful surprise from his husband for his special day.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Happy Birthday, Baby

Sherlock sat in his favorite chair in the flat. His husband has been a bit secretive today and has been in the bedroom for the past 20 minutes. Sherlock was feeling curious about what was going on.

”John? Is everything alright?” Sherlock asked loud enough for John to hear...if he hears him from the living room. Sherlock’s phone started to buzz. He looked at the screen and saw a text from John. Sherlock looked at the text message.

**John:** _I am about ready. And close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you to. I got something for you._

This only made Sherlock even more curious than before. And he closes his eyes like John told him in the text message. He heard a door open and heard footsteps coming towards the living room but stopped only after a few seconds.

”Are your eyes closed?” John’s voice suddenly spoke up. 

“Yes. They are closed.” Sherlock answered. Sherlock heard several more footsteps before they finally stopped once again. The anticipation was killing Sherlock. He wanted to know what was exactly going on.

”You can open your eyes now, darling.” John said to him. When Sherlock opened his eyes, he saw that John had Sherlock’s favorite coat wrapped around him as he stood in front of Sherlock. John had a smile on his face as he looked at Sherlock.

”Unwrap your gift, birthday boy.” John said to him. Sherlock smirked.

”Is it my birthday?” Sherlock asked him. John nodded. Sherlock placed his hands onto the front of the coat and carefully opened it. When it had it opened all the way, his eyes widened with surprise. John was wearing a white and lacy lingerie set. He also was wearing white fishnet gloves and stockings to match the lingerie, too. With a pair of red, sparkly heels on his feet. Sherlock bit down gently on his bottom lip as he looked uo and down at his husband.

”Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Sherlock asked his husband. John smiled back at Sherlock and did a little sexy dance in front of Sherlock. John was not used to doing things like this but yet, he has always wanted to try something like this at the same time. Plus, John was not sure what to get or do for Sherlock on his birthday. So, John made a decision to do _this_ for his husband’s birthday. And honestly, John was not regretting it at all. Not a single bit of it. Sherlock adjusted himself as he felt started to feel all hot and bothered. Especially in one certain area of his body.   
  


  
When John finished his little, sexy dance and walked over to Sherlock and gently sat onto his hubby’s lap. Sherlock looked at John, smiling at him. Sherlock placed his one of his hands onto one of John’s asscheeks. John blushed a little more than what he was already doing. Sherlock and John suddenly began to make out on the chair while John still sat in Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock started to become even more aroused as the kiss deepened. Not to mention that seeing John dressed like this was driving him absolutely crazy. When they pulled away, John smiled at his husband. 

”Happy birthday, Baby.” John said to his husband. Sherlock smiled.

”Thank you, dear.” Sherlock said back to him. John looked down at Sherlock’s crotch. Sherlock looked down with him and then blushed as he looked back up and to the side away from John. John got an idea. He moved his head closer over towards Sherlock’s ear then whispered into it.

”I can take care of _that_ for you, sweetheart.” John spoke to him then placed a hand onto Sherlock’s very hard cock. Sherlock held back a moan. John was not going to let that happen. He put a little more pressure into his touch and began stroking the shaft of Sherlock’s cock just enough for him to hear a moan come out of the detective’s mouth. Sherlock could not stand it after a couple of minutes and John knew this. John carefully got off of Sherlock’s lap after moving his hand off of Sherlock’s crotch and got down onto his knees in front of his husband. 

Sherlock spread open his legs as John moved closer towards and in-between Sherlock’s thighs. John placed his teeth into the zipper of Sherlock’s slacks and open the crotch area with them. Underneath, Sherlock was wearing a pair of jet black boxers. John then placed his mouth onto the boxers and made the front of them as wet as possible while also pleasing Sherlockmin the process. Small moans escaped Sherlock’s mouth as this went on. When John stopped, he sat back up on the floor, placed his hands onto the waistband of Sherlock’s boxers and pulled them down enough for Sherlock’s cock to spring out of them. Sherlock was rock hard.

John licked his lips and he took his hand and placed it onto the shaft once again and moved closer towards his mouth. John began to lick the shaft up and down with his tongue while running his thumb over the slit of the tip of Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock began to blush and his breathing started to become heavy. 

”Oh God. He feels amazing.” Sherlock thought to himself. John suddenly stopped and before Sherlock could say anything, John shoved as much of Sherlock’s cock into his mouth. Sherlock’s eyes widened. This is something he has not seen his husband do before. And John was doing what he wanted to do. His head moved back and forth along the shaft of his husband’s cock. He even could taste the precum that was coming out of Sherlock’s cock on his tongue. Sherlock could not but be a moaning mess that this point. John was not going exactly at a slow pace either.

Sherlock’s moans were so loud that he would not be surprised if the neighbors around their flat heard him. Though...it would not be the first time that happened and certainly not the last time either that neighbors heard Sherlock and John having sex in their flat. After a couple of minutes, John took Sherlock’s hard cock out of his mouth and rubbed his face against it. The wetness from Sherlock was getting all over his face. Sherlock gulped at the sight of this. John wanted to be Sherlock’s little slut. Not to mention that all of this was making John feel hard down there as well. Not only he loved reviewing blowjobs but loved giving them, too.   
  


Sherlock started not being able to take much anymore and placed one of his hands onto the top of John’s head as John began to blow Sherlock once again. Sherlock felt like that he was close. Maybe even a bit too close.   
  


“ _Fuck_!” Sherlock moaned as John went over a certain spot with his tongue. Sherlock could barely even speak a word to his husband. Before he could say anything, Sherlock came into John’s mouth. And John did not move his head as Sherlock came inside. When Sherlock finished, John pulled his mouth off of Sherlock’s cock and looked at him. He showed Sherlock the load of cum that was inside of his mouth. Though, there was a little bit that dripped onto John’s face, too. Sherlock saw him and blushed. Everything about John right now was so lewd and sexy at the same time. All of a sudden, John closed his mouth and swallowed all of the come that was inside of his mouth and then gave Sherlock’s cock another suck to get the rest of the come out of it before finally stopping then looking at Sherlock once again.

”How was that?” John asked his husband. Sherlock smiled.

”That was _amazing_. I did not know you were like that sexually.” Sherlock replied and then told him. John smiled.

”Well, I never had anyone that I could truly be that way with before I met you.” John explained to him. As John stood up, Sherlock noticed John’s erection that was very visible from the front of the panties that he was wearing. Sherlock decided that it was his turn to give pleasure. John looked down quickly and then back up at Sherlock, blushing.

”I..I did not realize how aroused I would become because of that. I am sorry.” John said to him.

”No need to be sorry! If it felt good to you then there is nothing to be sorry about.” Sherlock said back to him.

”But I am suppose to be the one pleasing you! And only you today.” John told him. Sherlock got up from the chair and stood in front of his husband.

”John, let me please you, too. That will also give me pleasure as well. To see _you_ getting touched, sucked and fucked. Though...we do not have to exactly have intercourse but still. Will you let me do the same to you?” Sherlock said and then asked him. John smiled and nodded. Sherlock smiled back. John, this time, got onto the chair and sat down on it. Sherlock was the one who got onto the floor and in front of John this time. Sherlock removed John’s lacy, white panties and tossed them to the side of him. Sherlock helped John get into a certain position on the chair before he placed one of his hands onto John’s shaft. Sherlock began to pump up and down on the shaft and then began to place his mouth onto it as soon as he moved his hand towards the slit and tip.

Now, John was the one who was a leaning mess. He also felt like putty when it comes to Sherlock’s touch. But Sherlock was not going to just suck his dick. Oh, no, no. Sherlock was wanting to truly please his husband as much as he can. Sherlock suddenly saw John’s asshole and smirked.

”This is going to be fun.” Sherlock thought to himself. John was not able to focus on Sherlock but just on the pleasure that was being done to him. John’s eyes widened as he felt Sherlock’s tongue rimmed around his asshole. Taking him completely by surprise.

”AH!” John moaned in pleasure. Sherlock loved eating out John. It was something that Sherlock did not care if people judged him for it if they found out about their sex lives. John looked to the side as Sherlock kept on playing with John’s hole. Sherlock started to wet around John’s hole before Sherlock took a finger and gently slipped into John. John’s body started to tense up a little bit as he blushed.

”Relax, John. I will be gently until you tell me otherwise.” Sherlock told him. John nodded and relaxed his body as much as he could for his husband. Now, Sherlock was not only stroking the shaft of John’s cock but also fingering is asshole at the same time, the pleasure was becoming too much for him already. A couple of minutes passed before he told Sherlock to go faster on him. And Sherlock did as John told him to as he started to go faster with both parts of John’s body that he was giving pleasure to. John’s cock was heavily leaking precum from the slit of the tip. And Sherlock also now had two fingers inside of John’s ass.

”Sher-Sherlock..I can not not last much longer.“ John spoke as he felt like he was going to reach his limit.

“Go ahead, dear. You do not need to hold yourself back.” Sherlock said back to him. Sherlock started to even go a little faster, trying to get John to orgasm quicker. Like Sherlock, John could not get a word out before he suddenly came all over Sherlock’s hand. After a few seconds, John relaxed his entire body in the chair as he tried to catch his breath. Sherlock removed his hand from John’s cock and looked at John’s semen that was all over his hand. He even gave it a quick lick before taking a tissue from the box in the side table and wiping it off. 

Sherlock got up from the floor and leaned down towards John on the chair and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“And how did _that_ feel, John?” Sherlock asked John this time.

”Fucking fantastic.” John answered as he took a breath. This has definitely been a wonderful birthday for Sherlock Holmes-Watson. The two men stood up and went to go take a shower together. Though, it ended up being another but yet make out session in the shower.

**#####**

Later that night as they were in bed, Sherlock came out of the bathroom in his night clothes. He saw that John was already fast asleep on the bed. And he was only wearing a pair of underwear as he was asleep on in the bed. Sherlock chuckled.

”Cute.” Sherlock said to himself then walked over to John and covered him before getting into the other of the bed next to him. He turned off the light and got comfortable in the bed then gave John a kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes.

”Goodnight, John. Thank you for the wonderful birthday gift.” Sherlock said before he drifted off to sleep as well for the rest of the night with his husband in his arms.

**The End**


End file.
